Kurama Helps Relieve
by ArranLikesToast
Summary: This is my first fan-fic so please don't criticize! Sorry for any mis-spellings and please enjoy!     Note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! I'm simply a fan and the only thing of mine is the story line. Please review! :3


"H-Hiei! Are you okay?" Kurama asked. "Come on, keep yourself together now!"

"I-I-I amm finee." Hiei slurred.

It was a Friday night. The two of them went out to a bar together after a particularly hard battle they had fought that day. They intended on just relaxing at the bar but, heavily influenced, Hiei drank a little too much and not having a high tolerance for alcohol, he got drunk easily. Kurama, not as drunk, managed to carry him to his house, only a short distance away.

"Woah! Watch your step!" Kurama warned as the walked through the door way. But, it was no use. They got through the door but Hiei immediately tripped on the rug, sending both of them to the ground.

"Uhh, K-Kurama?" Hiei asked. Kurama looked down right into Hiei's amber eyes. They were nose to nose, Kurama lying awkwardly on top of Hiei.

'H-He looks... different tonight... Cute in fact.' Kurama thought, feeling a slight bit of lust towards his small friend underneath him. As if by instinct, Kurama lowered his head and gently kissed Hiei's lips.

He looked at him with wide-eyes. He was shocked by his red haired friends behavior. But, as the seconds flew by, he didn't seem to mind it. In fact, he liked it. Kurama had always had a special place in his heart. Suddenly, feeling it run up his throat, Hiei turned, and broke from the kiss, coughing.

"Are you sick?" Kurama asked, surprised.

"N-No, just coughing from a tickle in my throat. 'Damn tickle!' He thought angrily. 'You ruined our perfect moment!'

Kurama got up off of Hiei and helped him to his feet. He led him over to the bed where he laid him down for the night. "You should get some sleep." Kurama suggested. "It'll help your drunken mind." Hiei nodded and laid there, trying to get some sleep. Within five minutes, Kurama joined him in bed to sleep as well.

Suddenly, Hiei woke up. Sweat ran down his face as he realized how hot he felt. 'W-What is this? Why am I feeling like _this_?' He thought. He looked down only to see that somehow, something must have turned him on. Quickly, trying to get out of bed a relieve himself in the bathroom, he slid off the edge of the bed, only to fall to the floor with a loud 'thud'. Praying he didn't wake Kurama, he attempted to stand only to fall back down again. His body was weak and a growing pain coming from his groin only told him that, if he didn't release his seed soon, it was going to be extremely painful.

"Hiei?" Kurama's voice called.

'Oh shit!' Hiei thought.

Then, Kurama ruffled the bed covers and got out of bed. He discovered Hiei's limp body on the floor and panicked. "Hiei! What's wrong!" he asked, dropping to his knees. He placed a cool hand on Hiei's hot skin and recoiled in surprise. "You... You're hotter than normal.. Here, let me help you up." Kurama grabbed Hiei's arm and pulled him to his knees. He attempted to lift Hiei up on his feet but, after his valiant effort, he failed and fell to the ground this time, Hiei on top.

"I.. I can't get up.." Hiei said. Between his legs, was an immense heat that throbbed as each second passed.

"Hiei, please, you're going to have to move some way or another. Use your muscles!" Kurama said, growing frustrated. He pushed Hiei over and tried standing up himself but, was shocked when Hiei's hard cock rubbed against his leg. "H-Hiei...?" Kurama questioned.

"I don't know how it happened I swear! J-Just help me to the bathroom and I'll get rid of it myself!" Hiei explained, going red from embarrassment.

"No, I'll help. You said you couldn't get up, didn't you? You'll just fall in the bathroom if I let you go at it alone." Kurama said. He pulled Hiei over along the bed so that his back was leaning against it.

"N-No! Kurama, stop! I want this to be a private issue!" Hiei snapped.

"I'm only going to help you get off, okay?" he asked. Hiei sat there looking at him, unsure of all this. He knew he needed to release his seed as the pain just grew and grew but, he had his worries. Kurama took his silence as permission. He unloosened Hiei's jeans and slid them off. Kurama gasped slightly at how big his erection had grown. He slid his boxers off and grabbed a hold of Hiei's cock.

"Ah! Ku-rama.." Hiei gasped in pleasure as Kurama began to stroke his cock. Hiei grabbed Kurama's arm, telling him he better not stop. "Kurama... Kurama..." Hiei moaned. Kurama smiled lustfully at his small friend. With his thumb, he rubbed the tip of Hiei's cock causing his muscles to flex, sending his hips upward. "Nrrgghh harder! Please!" Hiei shouted, feeling himself close to cumming. Kurama did as Hiei commanded and soon enough, Hiei's white semen covered Kurama's hands and chest.

Kurama looked down at Hiei's erection. "It's far from finished. I can tell... I might have to take this to a whole new level." Kurama said.

He stared at him in shock. "Kurama! I don't want this to go any further than it needs to! Don't do any of that unnecessary shit!"

Kurama didn't seem to listen. He took off his shirt, showing his beautiful tan skin that even Hiei had dreamed of. "This isn't unnecessary." He replied, proceeding to take the rest of Hiei's clothes off.

"Kurama! Please!" Hiei begged.

"Hiei, this is all the relieving you of your current.. um, problem." Kurama said. "This is not going to last long, I promise."

Trusting Kurama's words, Hiei gave in. Kurama smiled and leaned in to kiss Hiei's lips, getting more into the mood. "Don't worry about a thing." he whispered. Kurama slid back and lowered his head to Hiei's cock, licking it for Hiei's pleasure.

"Ah! Nrrgghhh.. K-Ku-rama..." Hiei sighed, feeling that warm, wetness around his cock. It drove Hiei insane. Kurama twisted his tongue around the tip and even deep throated it. "Kurama!" Hiei gasped as he came in Kurama's mouth. He picked up his head, Hiei's white seed dripping from his mouth.

"I love your taste." Kurama whispered. Hiei stared at him, slightly disturbed.

'How did he manage to keep this lust, this dirty side of his personality from me?' Hiei thought.

Suddenly, he picked Hiei up around the waist and flipped him over so that he was kneeling on the floor, leaning against the bed. Kurama then proceeded to lick Hiei's asshole. "Ah!" Hiei gasped in surprise. Kurama put his tongue in him, salivating all over him, using that as a make-shift lubricant. Once it was wet enough, he put a finger in.

"Kurama! Take it out! It hurts!" Hiei shouted, fidgeting around.

"Hold on, it will feel good in a second. I promise... I just need to find the right spot." Kurama replied.

"Hmmm.." Hiei groaned, feeling nothing but pain. Suddenly, a jolt of pleasure surged up his body. "Ahh! Nrggh.." Hiei moaned. "Kurama, touch me again.. Right there!"

"See, I told you.." Kurama smiled. He continued to jam his finger into Hiei's prostate, giving him so much pleasure. Then, Kurama added more fingers to open him a little bit more, scissoring his opening.

Feeling really horny now, Kurama pulled his fingers out and lifted Hiei on the bed, laying him on his back. Kurama took his hardened cock and slowly put it inside Hiei. "Ow! Kurama!" Hiei whimpered.

"Just like before, I promise it'll feel good in a second." Kurama reassured. He began to thrust, trying to find Hiei's sweet spot. Only until Hiei gasped out in pleasure did he realize he hit it.

"Please, Kurama! Harder, harder, harder!" Hiei begged. As Hiei wished, Kurama thrusted as hard as he could, making the bed rock, squeaking all the way. After continuously hitting Hiei's prostate, Hiei could tell he was on the edge. Suddenly, Kurama reached down and grabbed Hiei's hard cock. He stroked it again, giving Hiei double the pleasure.

"Kura... K-K... Kurama! I-I'm cumming!" He yelled, sending semen all over his stomach and tightening his muscles around Kurama's cock.

"H-Hiei! I'm cumming too!" He said, going faster and harder. Suddenly, he released it inside, filling him up. Exhausted, Kurama fell onto the bed next to Hiei. They both panted, trying to catch their breath.

"K-Kurama.." Hiei managed to say. "I-I love you."

Kurama looked over at Hiei, extremely happy. He kissed Hiei's lips and looked straight into his amber eyes. "I love you too, Hiei." he whispered.


End file.
